Dreams and Reality
by Ryoma and Oz
Summary: Sakura still thinks of Syaoran. But does Syaoran still remember her? Bad at summaries. Please read and enjoy. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hello! Ryoma and Oz, is back and reporting for duty! I am here to be writing a Cardcaptor Sakura oneshot, due to being bored, and wishing that CLAMP made a third series. Yeah, I know there's Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, but… Anyway, please read, enjoy, and review! BTW, sorry if they are spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way. CLAMP does.**

Looking out my window, I sighed as I waited for the rain to let up. Kero-chan was asleep in my bed, so all was quiet for now. It's been two years. Two years since Syaoran left. Yet every day, I couldn't stop thinking about him. The bear he made was wrapped in my arms, and as I hugged it close, I remembered every moment I had with him. When he first came to our school, when we argued over the Clow Cards, when I became the Master of Clow, when Eriol came, and when I beat the Clow Reed's reincarnation. When he held me after I confessed to Yukito, when we went to the festival together, and when we said our last goodbyes. All of these memories come rushing back every single day.

"Sakura!" Toya yelled from downstairs. "I'm going over to Yukito's place!"

"Okaaay!" I reply, drawing squiggles on the fogged up glass. I hear the door shut, and the house became quiet again. Tomorrow would be the first day of middle school. It would be another school year without you, I guess. As night drew near, I changed into my pajamas, and left my uniform on my chair.

"You're sure you're okay?" Kero asked, fluttering onto my shoulder. I patted his head, and gave him my usual smile, which indicated that I would be alright. Crawling into bed, I placed Kero on my pillow, so he could sleep in peace. As I drew the bed covers over my lips, I silently whispered those six words. The six words that made up my invincible spell.

"I'm sure that I'll be alright."

* * *

The dream I had was like no other. Then again, all my dreams were unique. I met an older version of myself, one that was an adult. She needed to make a wish with the Time-Space Witch, but didn't know what to do.

"Take this," I smiled, handing over my staff. She looked at me with confusion.

"Isn't that something dear to you?"

"Even though I won't have the staff, the cards will always be at my side. I believe in them. So you too, should believe. Because no matter how your life may have begun, you are still you. Your happiness is the happiness of the people precious to you. So always believe. In yourself, and in the people that you love. Believe that everything will be alright!"

* * *

My eyes snapped open, and I lurched forward. Gasping quietly, I reached for the staff that I wore as a necklace. It was gone. Smiling, I was happy that I could help her, well, technically myself, with her problem. I quickly changed into my uniform, and glanced at the clock. I was late.

"Hoeeeeeee!" I screamed, running down the stairs, rushing to the table, and shoving all of my breakfast in my mouth.

"You monster, can't you eat your food politely at all?" Toya grinned, sipping his cup of water slowly. I stomped on his foot, and then rushed to the door.

"See you later!" Grabbing my bag, and fixing my shoes, I muttered to myself, "I'm late! I'm late! Toya teased me for oversleeping, even though I'm in middle school!" Rushing down the street, I slowed down, noticing that someone was in my path. Someone holding a teddy bear with wings.

"Syaoran..?"

He smiled at me, and said, "I've finally finished to paperwork in Hong Kong to move here. From now on, I'll be able to stay in Tomeda."

"Really?" I question, walking up to him, to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"Yeah."

"So I don't have to settle for letters or phone calls anymore?"

"Not anymore," He chuckled, amused at my doubtfulness. Tears in my eyes, I tackled him throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me back. We looked at each other, and said together, the words that were our promise to each other.

"Then we'll be together forever."

**A/N: Can you feel da fluff?! I certainly can. All my oneshots seem rushed. I would like an editor to help me! Please PM me if you would like to help someone like me… Who has no idea how to write a proper story. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember, reviews make the author happy. Polite flames accepted. Sankyuu, and have a great day!  
**

**News: Anyone want an epilogue? Review/PM me and I can't wait to see your replies!**


End file.
